Lorsqu'il est tard
by Oyamoki
Summary: Ikebukuro. 4h21 du matin. Parce qu'il n'est pas net de trainer dehors à cette heure. Même pour Shizuo Heiwajima.


_Auteur : Oyamoki ~_

_Disclamer : Ryohgo Narita, amen._

_Pairing : Shizaya._

_Genre : Angst, violence, romance._

_Rating : T. Allusions au sexe, ainsi qu'un… Espèce de viol. _

_Musique : __Mosaic Roll__ – Megpoid Gumi [Vocaloid]_

_Petite note de Moki : Je pense honnêtement que ça doit être l'OS le plus BORDELIQUE que j'ai écrit. Je ne comprends moi-même pas tout… Mon esprit détraque encore plus la nuit dites donc (oui parce que j'ai écrit ce machin vers 2h00 du matin…). C'est un peu bizarre. Bref, bonne lecture…_

…

Ikebukuro. 4h21 du matin.

Shizuo inspira la fumée de sa cigarette, la laissant se répandre au fond de ses entrailles. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour poser sa nuque contre le dossier du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il faisait froid. Shizuo détestait ça. Ce vent glacé, cette odeur omniprésente de pollution et de sang. Les nombreux combats et meurtres avaient fini par laisser certaines marques sur la ville. Peu de personnes y faisaient encore attention. Mais lui le sentait. Ca puait. Ca puait toujours.

Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, recracha le nuage de fumée grisâtre. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort un instant. Puis un contact sur son visage. Trop concret pour être immatériel. Encore plus glacé que le froid lui-même. La matière se déplaça sur son cou, son visage, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres sans que le blond aie pu prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit. Ces lèvres froides contre les siennes. Ces mains qui maintenaient fermement son cou comme si à tout moment, elles pouvaient lui briser la nuque. Cette langue, plus chaude, réussissant finalement à forcer le passage. Puis plus rien, avant même que Shizuo ait eu le temps de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se débattre.

-Bonsoir, Shi-zu-chan !

L'interpellé, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, se leva, avec une certaine lenteur, qui contrastait un peu avec le ton de sa voix, grimpant en flèche au fil des secondes.

-IZAYAAAA !

Le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à courir en riant aux éclats. Il allait lui payer.

…

Izaya poussa un hurlement non dissimulé, tentant désespérément de s'accrocher aux murs d'une main, l'autre griffant l'épaule de l'autre tandis que celui-ci grognait contre lui. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du blond. Il criait de plus en plus fort. Son visage se baignait peu à peu de larmes, réduisant sa vision à quelque chose de flou. Il avait mal.

Un mince filet de salive s'était écoulé du coin de ses lèvres. Une chaleur presque étouffante régnait entre leurs deux corps malgré ce froid pesant sur la ruelle ainsi que sur tout le reste de la ville. Il sentait le souffle de l'autre contre son cou. Il le sentait faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée se mélanger à son propre souffle. Il sentait peu à peu du plaisir en lui. Il avait mal, et mon dieu, qu'il aimait ça.

…

Il grelottait dans ses bras, l'enlaçait comme il pouvait, couvert uniquement par son manteau noir à fourrure. Bien qu'il commence à faire un peu moins froid, être nu dans une ruelle paumée n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. A qui la faute ? Aux deux, sans doute. Shizuo, qui contrairement au brun semblait-il, avait un instinct de survie, avait reboutonné sa chemise et remit correctement son pantalon.

Izaya avait froid. Shizuo avait envie de vomir.

Il n'essayait même plus de comprendre, depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi c'était cet asticot, ce connard, cette enflure qu'il tenait à chaque fois dans ses bras. Il avait oublié pourquoi ils couchaient ensemble. Il le haïssait. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir. Il voulait sa mort. Et il voulait l'embrasser. Le caresser brutalement. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Posséder ce corps qui appelait au viol. Le sentir sous lui, sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Faire disparaître son sourire abject.

Il passa un bras autour d'Izaya, qui resserra son étreinte. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le mur, comme il s'était appuyé sur le dossier quelques heures auparavant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de traîner la nuit. Il devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

7h16. Le jour se lève sur Ikebukuro.


End file.
